realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Qorrashi
| source = | page = | first = | based = }} Qorrashi are the genies of the elemental plane of ice. They are descendants of the Djinn, but adapted to the harsher environment and forming tighter organizations. Mostly, they live on the edges of the plane where it connects to the plane of air, or deep under the ice. * Medium Size, although most take the Large Size feat * 20' base land speed. * 60' Fly speed (Perfect maneuverability) * Outsider Type, Extraplanar and Cold subtypes * Outsider Traits: Darkvision 60' and Low-light vision, no need to eat or sleep * +4 natural armor bonus to AC * Two slam primary natural weapons (1d6 damage) * Chill (ex): A Qorrashi's melee attacks do an extra 1d6 cold damage. * Icewalking (ex): A Qorrashi can move normally or spider climb on any icy surface. They need never worry about slipping on ice. * +4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma: Like their Djinni relatives, Qorrash are nimble and charismatic. * Minimum Level: 7 * Favored Classes: Genie and Samurai * Automatic Languages: Aquan, Auran, and Common. Bonus languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Ignan, Infernal, Terran, and Umbral Most Qorrash are either classed Genies or start with seven outsider hit dice. If they take outsider hit dice, they still gain the telepathic and plane-shifting abilities of the Genie class. Also, they gain the following ability: Frostbite (ex): Creatures a Qorrashi hits in melee become fatigued and take an additional -2 penalty to Dexterity. They also can cast endure elements and invisibility at will, the latter only on themselves, cone of cold and ice storm three times per day, and gain the same 1/day abilities as a Djinni except create wine. All of these are spell-like abilities. ECOLOGY, HABITAT, AND SOCIETY Qorrashi are almost dualistic in nature. Though fiercely Lawful Neutral, their lawful tendencies only apply to areas with law-- in wilderness and frontier areas, they act a bit more like their Djinni cousins. Their love for battle and hunting makes them more similar to the Marid. Qorrash enjoy physical combat more than their djinn cousins, though they still use their magical abilities to soften up their foes. They are quick to flee from a fight that turns against them. Qorrash enjoy combat, and as such, combat sports are incredibly popular in Qorrash settlements. Popular sports include wrestling and boxing, the latter of which requires combatants wear special gloves that turn their regular slam damage into subdual damage. Hunting is also very popular, and in this respect, the Qorrash are very similar to the Marid. Like the Marid, they hold special annual ceremonies and celebrations venerating combat and hunting, though unlike the Marid they have more than one such holiday (at least two major holidays, one for hunting and one for combat sports.) Millenia ago, Qorrash lived openly throughout the Precipice. However, with Cryonax expanding his territory, and the threat that Albrantanilar poses, most have long since retreated either skyward onto the skybergs or deep underground into Core Ice, or in rare cases, just a few yards under the surface of the Precipice (the entrance is often hidden by elaborate visual and nosomal illusions). In such places they are able to simply ignore Cryonax's rule, much like the Immoth do. Once in awhile one hears stories in Tiera Minuut about recently formed crevasses revealing some ancient town or city of obvious genie origin and similar tales. Such locations are usually buried in snow and ice once again in short order, though a well known one is the ruins of the City of Crystal, their former capital. Said to have once been a magnificent city atop one of the mountains of the Precipice, flanked on all sides with urbanized skybergs. THE QORRASHI KHANATE Though an ancient offshoot of the Djinn, Qorrash possess a different title and form of government, one which is extremely administrative and bureaucratic. Law and tradition are held sacred to them, as is one's word. Unfortunately, this leads to government intrusion in many parts of Qorrash life; after all, every transaction, every sale, every birth and every death must be recorded. Travelers who enter Qorrashi city-states and outposts are expected to know the laws and customs, and are prosecuted for violating the laws just like any native. (Name of Stronghold) The Ruler: The ruler of all Qorrash is Khan Wajih al-Kristala ben Dabaab Tajmeed al Nabeel, the Master of Blizzards. His long list of titles include Lord of the Skybergs, Great Chieftain of the North, Warrior of the Frozen Mists, and Fist of Law. Major Mosques: Like all genies, Qorrash are not particularly pious in nature, though they do revere several deities. Their most revered deity, and one which enjoys the privelage of the most elaborate and high quality mosques (a new Zahkaran one I am introducing) is Arat the White, Lord of Mountain Peaks. He personifies authority and tradition. An Al-Qadim type entry can be found in the appendix of this post. Other venerated deities include Kor, Haku, and Hakiyah. RELATIONS WITH OTHER RACES As with all genie races, Qorrash view non-genie races as inferior to themselves and rarely worth their time; this view is held in particular regard when dealing with mortal races. Nonetheless, they will abide by any oath they make with another being (even if coercion was used). In general, they prefer to simply ignore any being that isn't a genie or a paraelemental, so long as it does not threaten them or encroach upon their territory. Like all geniekind, the Qorrash despise giants, and this leads to no end to conflict between them and the frost giants of Core Ice. Qorrash living on the skybergs at the edge of the Precipice and Air likewise do not get along with any cloud or storm giants they cross paths with. They do not get along with the snow elves of the skybergs, either, but prefer to ignore them unless the two have a dispute over territory. Their relations with glacier dwarves are also somewhat strained, as one would expect between a genie and mortal race. Qorrash on the Precipice rarely if ever interact with dwarves. Qorrash in Core Ice interact with glacier dwarves more often, and it is not uncommon for them to build alliances with one another in the name of survival, since both have the same enemies. Many dwarven villages and most towns in Core Ice have at least one tasked genie. Tasked Qorrash usually serve dwarves as administrators, artists, and sometimes miners. The vast majority serve as artists (usually as smithies or jewelers of various kinds), and most dwarves greatly appreciate artist genies' services. While disputes often arise over personal taste in artistic direction, most greatly appreciate one another, and dwarves respect tasked genies for the quality of their work, which is always at least equal to anything the dwarves make, if not better. An artist genie who finds a good niche in a dwarven village or town may settle there permanently, or he may prefer to settle only short-term, wandering from outpost to outpost; most artist genies practice some combination of the two habits until they find a 'master' or 'apprentice' that suits them best, deciding first to 'sample' the smithies of various outposts. It all depends on the contract the dwarven crafter and the artist genie agree to. (tasked qorrash usually remain lawful neutral, and thus require their master, apprentice, or settlement to sign and agree to binding contracts.) Most often the tasked artist genie will agree to serve the dwarf for the rest of his life. Others will agree to serve the smithy of the outpost for several generations so long as he or she is treated well and respected for his/her work. Artist genies who take on an apprentice (least common role) will only serve for a few years to teach the dwarf many of their techniques. If these tasked genies decide to return to Qorrash society to continue their line of work, they usually bring a proficiency if not mastery of various dwarven crafting techniques with them. At any rate, the result of these commonplace alliances between crafters of the two races is that dwarvencraft items on ice very often show distinct geniecraft influences. In fact, as a whole glacier dwarven crafts on the Paraelemental Plane of Ice (as opposed to those on the prime worlds) are basically renowned for combining both dwarven and genie designs and techniques. This unusual blending of cultures and techniques make items made from glacier dwarves of Ice to be of high demand throughout the planes. Their relations with other genies are strained, at best. They find their Djinn cousins to be far too unstructured and flighty. The two races are able to get along when it comes to trade, and are able to put aside their differences when it comes to combatting the Efreet, but that's about it. They are disgusted by the lack of structure in the Marid and their tendency for chaotic and unpredictable behavior, and their boastful lies. On the other hand, they share the Marid's love for combat sports and hunting. Marids and Qorrash can often be found at one another's holidays, celebrating hunting and combat sports, and this is the only time the two races are known to get along with or enjoy dealing with one another. Both are very careful to abide by the other's rules in such situations, since the penalties for violating these rules are often dire on both sides. The desire to participate in one another's celebrations is also due to a long-lasting rivalry; apparently, both intend to win at the other's holidays as a means of proving that chaos or law is superior to the other. Thus far of course, no Marid has won a Qorrash tournament, and no Qorrashi has one a Marid tournament. During all other times, Qorrash and Marids try their best to avoid one another, knowing that no good could come of it. Once in awhile they meet one another to trade goods, but these events are thick with tension; Marids absolutely despise trading with anyone as they consider it dishonorable (even with other marids in some instances), and both races can't stand the behavior of the others. Marid traders always try to cheat (and even steal from) their Qorrash customers, and the Qorrash are 'stuffy' and 'rigid' in the extreme in the eyes of the Marid. Only the compulsive desire for the other race's goods actually brings them to trade with one another. Then of course there is the superiority complex that both races possess... The Qorrash are absolutely disgusted with the Dao, finding nary a redeemable quality in them, and they share the Djinn's hatred for the Efreet. Some clueless are surprised by this fact-- after all, the Efreet are Lawful Evil. However, the Qorrash despise them for their interference with other civilizations and, in particular, because they are beings of fire. Their relations with paraelementals is about identical to those between other elementals and geniekind. Though many paraelementals work as servants for noble Qorrash, non-noble Qorrash are reluctant to call upon them for aid since genie culture requires that they give something in return. Like all genies, the Qorrash hold themselves as being superior to elemental beings, though not to the same degree that they view themselves as superior to mortals. QORRASHI ON ABER-TORIL The vast majority of Qorrash frequenting Toril are located on the forbidding Wi Pi Te Shao and Yehimal mountain range in Southwestern Kara-Tur, all the way north through the Katakoro Shan (and thus all mountains surrounding the Kingdom of Khazari). Historically they were also very common on the World Pillar Mountains before the Yakmen chased them out. In Zakhara, they are said to inhabit the Mountains of Lost Dreams (and other mountain ranges surrounding the Genies' Anvil) in the winter. They are more common at night, when it is coldest, and often return to the Paraelemental Plane of Ice a few hours after dawn (they always leave by the time the morning frost begins to melt). Zakhara is much too hot for them during the daytime unless they use their "Endure Elements" spell-like ability. Genie nomads can also be found sporadically across the North region of Faerun (primarily the Sea of Endless Ice, though they have been encountered in Icewind Dale as well, and rumor is that they also inhabit the Ice Peak), though like all other genie races, they remain elusive and incredibly uncommon there in modern times (for player characters and NPCs, Qorrashi genie play the function of a cryptid.) For more information on the role Qorrashi genies have played in the north, please see: http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/pg20020626x (note this is a 3.0 page. You'll need Frostburn if you want to use the 3.5 updated version of the Qorrashi genie in your campaign) QORRASHI AND THEIR SERVANTS Qorrashi servants and companions include glacier dwarves, ice paraelementals, ice/cold paraelement animals, ice weirds, immoths, jann, and snow weirds. Like most genie races, Qorrash do keep slaves, but the slaves are protected by numerous, complicated laws, such as where and how slaves can be procured, and how long they can be kept (by Qorrashi law, a slave may not be kept for longer than 10% of its total, natural lifespan, or about 7 years for a human.) QORRASH AND SHA'IR Qorrash are not easy for Sha'ir to deal with. Though they are quite lawful and will never break an oath or law of a pact, they are, after all, creatures of snow and ice. As such, they tend to be every bit as resentful of being summoned or bound by a sha'ir as the Marid, since chances are they will be summoned to a region that is particularly hot. They will not break nor bend any laws of the genie pact, but will keep the sha'ir under close observation. The qorrashi will immediately take full advantage of any transgression or law-breaking (pact wise), no matter how trivial, should they observe it in the sha'ir. The qorrashi will confront the sha'ir at the first opportunity and attempt to renegotiate the contract. Also, because they resent being forced into a genie pact, the Qorrashi will do its best to make the sha'ir miserable-- usually by bogging him down with contracts and oaths for every little thing, and even the genie contract itself must be painstakingly meticulous to meet the Qorrashi's approval. Category:Genies